Things Will Get Better
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Kisahku saat ku melihat sosoknya yang tampan dan pintar. Pertama-tama, aku menganguminya. Kedua, aku cemburu padanya. Ketiga, aku menyukainya. Keempat, aku mencintainya. Terakhir, aku meninggalkannya./ Temari's POV./ Bad Summary./ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story is mine

Warnings:Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, alur berantakan and others

Happy reading minna..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THINGS WILL GET BETTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat pagi kalau disana sedang memang dalam keadaan pagi hari atau selamat siang kalau disekitarmu memang sudah siang ah atau mungkin keadaan mu sudah sore atau malam? Ah itu terserah pendapat kalian. Intinya, aku mengucapkan salam.

Hei, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Sabaku Temari. Gadis berusia 17 tahun yang masih menduduki kelas 3 di sebuah sekolah internasional bernama _Konoha International High School_. Aku terlahir di sebuah kota besar yang terkenal, yaitu Suna. Tetapi aku memutuskan mengikuti Ayah dan Ibu untuk ke Konoha karena Ayah dengan pekerjaannya yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Aku terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang sangat mencintai satu sama lain, dengan kedua adikku serta Ayah dan Ibu yang sangat aku sayangi. Mereka juga menyayangiku. Adik-adikku bernama Sabaku Kankuro; dia anak kedua setelahku dan Sabaku Gaara; adikku yang paling kecil dan ia sangat tampan. Ayahku bernama Sabaku Rei dan Ibuku bernama Sabaku Karura.

Ayahku adalah pemegang perusahaan Sabaku yang turun temurun, didirikkan oleh leluhur dari Ayahku sehingga kehidupan keluargaku sangat terjamin sementara Ibuku hanya mengurusi keperluan rumah tangga. Aku dan Gaara bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama tetapi tidak dengan Kankuro karena Kankuro lebih memilih tinggal di Suna bersama Paman Yashamaru, nenek Chiyo, kakek Ebizou dan juga saudara yang umurnya memang sepantar dengan Kankurou, Sasori atau yah Sasori umurnya sama denganku. Entah karena Kankuro lebih menikmati hidupnya di Suna atau apa tetapi keluargaku di Suna termasuk Kankuro selalu mengunjungi kami di satu bulan sekali atau bergantian, kami mengunjungi keluarga kami yang berada di Suna.

Aku menginjak kelas 3 dan bersiap untuk meneruskan kehidupanku di fakultas kedokteran tertinggi di Konoha, sementara Gaara menginjak kelas 2 di _Konoha International High School_ sehingga kami selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh supir pribadi kami, Yuura-_san_.

Aku berada disini akan bercerita bagaimana memulai kehidupanku di sekolah dan bagaimana aku membuat keputusan untuk mengakhirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun pukul 5 pagi dimana ketika aku bersiap untuk memulai sekolah lagi ketika aku beranjak naik kelas ke jenjang kelas 3. Tentu aku sangat bersemangat dan aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku.

Aku menurunkan diriku dari ranjang _big size_ dan menuju kamar mandi yang memang sudah satu paket dengan kamarku. Sebelum itu, aku menyuruh Ayame-_san_; pelayanku untuk menyiapkan seragam dan sepatuku sehingga aku tak perlu lagi mencarinya sendiri dan Ayame-_san_ menyetujuinya.

Aku menyelesaikan mandiku dan langsung keluar sehingga langsung segera ku keringkan badanku yang basah dan kupakaikan kimono mandiku. Setelah kurasakan badanku kering, aku memakai seragam putih ku dengan rok berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak dan kupakaikan pitaku di leher. Lalu aku memakaikan kaus kaki milikki yang sebatas mata kaki dan sepatuku.

Kulirik jam ternyata masih jam 6 pagi. Berarti aku menghabiskan waktu ku untuk berdandan kurang dari satu jam. Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga. Ibu, Ayah dan Gaara sudah menungguku di meja makan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Temari?"

"Maaf _Kaa-san_, aku tidak sempat merapikan bukuku karena hari kemarin malam setelah pesta Sasori, aku terlalu lelah."

"Baiklah tak apa, duduklah, kita sarapan."

Kami menyantap sarapan dengan diselingi tawa dan pembicaraan yang hangat yang mengantarkan awal hari ini. Ku harap hari ini akan lebih baik dari biasanya.

"_Nee-san_, apa sarapanmu sudah habis? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

"Tentu Gaara. _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_ kami berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati, Gaara, Temari."

Aku mengangguk cepat dan kami menuju _Mercedes_ hitam yang akan mengantarkan kami. Didalam, Yuura-_san_ sudah dalam posisi memegang kendali mobil.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Nona?"

"Tentu Yuura-_san_."

Aku dan Gaara memang dalam satu sekolah hanya saja berbeda gedung.

Aku dan Gaara akhirnya sampai dengan selamat di sekolahku dan aku berterima kasih pada Yuura-_san_ yang telah mengantarku. Aku langsung memasukki gerbang sekolah yang kini dijaga oleh Kotetsu-_san_ dan Izumo-_san_ yang bertugas sebagai penjaga sekolah.

Gaara berjalan mendahuluiku karena Gaara kini berjalan dengan salah satu temannya dan Gaara mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan aku melambaikan tanganku padanya. Yah, saat pulang biasanya dia selalu menungguku di gerbang seraya menunggu jemputan kami.

Saat hendak memasuki sekolah, aku mendengar seseorang meneriakki namaku dengan lantang. Kudengar lebih seksama dan itu suara wanita. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan kutemukan Sakura yang sedang turun dari mobilnya lalu berlari ke arahku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura?"

"Hah, Temari dasar kau ini. Aku sudah panggil beberapa kali dengan keras kau masih tetap berjalan." Sakura mendengus sebal dan dia kemudian menjajarkannya dengan tubuhku agar jalan kami seimbang.

"_Gomen ne_, bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Menyenangkan, kau sendiri?"

"Seperti biasanya, menyenangkan."

Haruno Sakura, gadis bersurai pirang dengan warna rambut yang merah jambu disebelahku adalah sahabatku sekaligus teman sebangku ku saat dari awal pertama aku memasuki sekolah ini sampai aku naik kelas. Aku sangat mengeti Sakura dan Sakura mengerti keadaanku. Kami sama-sama mengerti satu sama lain.

"Apa kau sudah melihat daftar nama siswa lain yang satu kelas dengan kita?" Tanyaku pada Sakura saat kami menaiki tangga dan kulihat Sakura sedang melihat ke arah anak didik baru yang masih duduk di kelas 1 sedang pengenalan di lapangan upacara.

"Ehm, aku hanya baru melihat Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino dan Neji lalu aku tak tahu lagi setelah itu." Jawab Sakura yang masih belum memindahkan pandangannya dari siswa-siswi yang masih mengikuti masa pengenalan di KIHS.

Aku tak menjawab lagi dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku dan segera mengajak Sakura untuk cepat-cepat memasuki kelas agar kami dapat menduduki bangku paling depan. Saat kumasuki kelas, anak-anak tampak mengobrol dan memilih-milih bangku mereka dan kulihat bangku di depan seluruhnya kosong. Hei, kenapa tak ada yang mau mengambil tempat duduk di depan?

Aku langsung mengajak Sakura untuk segera duduk di depan sebelum orang lain mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah kutunjuk. Dibelakangku ada seorang pria dengan _tatto_ merah dikedua pipinya, itu Kiba temanku. Dia masih bercanda bersama temannya dan kulihat ia masih duduk sendiri sementara Sakura kini berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Hai Kiba."

"Oh _ohayou_ Temari. Apa kabar? Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Aku baik dan liburan cukup menyenangkan, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Kiba, apa yang terjadi dengan siswa di kelas kita? Kulihat bangku-bangku didepan kosong." Tanyaku padanya. Aku memang penasaran, biasanya seorang siswa-siswi berebut untuk memilih duduk berada di barisan paling depan.

"Kau lupa, Temari? Kita sudah naik kelas dan guru kita pun berbeda. Ilmu sejarah kini Orochimaru-_sensei_, karena itu siswa dan siswi takut karena Orochimaru-_sensei_ terkenal dengan sikap disiplinnya juga seorang yang duduk di bangku paling depan adalah sasaran utama untuk diberinya pertanyaan." Jawab Sakura yang kini menatapku, ia beralih lagi mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Sakura benar, karena itu aku duduk di satu bangku di belakangmu karena mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku duduk disini. Kalaupun aku tak bisa menjawab, aku dapat bertanya pada Shikamaru." Jawab Kiba dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Kau sebangku dengan Shikamaru?"

"Tentu." Kiba lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu mengobrol dengan teman sebelah bangkunya ataupun teman yang berada di belakangnya.

Ah ya aku hampir melupakan sosok Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah keluarga terhormat sama seperti keluargaku yang berada di Konoha. Mereka mempunyai sifat turun-menurun yaitu kepintaran yang berada di otak mereka tetapi yang membuatku aneh, setahuku Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang terkenal malas. Hah, ternyata berada di kelas ini membuatku harus bekerja keras! Tak hanya Shikamaru, sainganku yang lain adalah Sakura, Neji, Tenten dan Shino.

Dan satu hal lainnya yang sangat ganjil bagiku...

Aku menganguminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan sudah aku bersekolah dan ternyata aku harus benar-benar menguras otakku menghadapi pria Nara yang berada dikelasku. Teman-temanku bilang bahwa Shikamaru adalah sainganku sebenarnya.

Satu bulan ini tentunya sudah belajar dengan serius dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran.

Kali ini pelajaran Orochimaru-_sensei_ dan saat guru yang terkenal disiplin di KIHS belum memasukki kelasku, kelas ini sudah dalam keadaan hening. Kulihat sekitarku ada yang sedang memaikan ponselnya termasuk Sakura, membaca buku dan kulihat dibelakangku; Shikamaru yang tertidur. Bagaimana jadinya jika Orochimaru-_sensei_ sudah datang dan Shikamaru masih tertidur? Ah entah lah. Eh tunggu_–_

Orochimaru-_sensei_ memasuki kelas kami dan kami segera bangkit dari duduk dan kulihat Naruto sang ketua kelas mengucapkan salam dan kamipun memberikan salam pada _sensei_ kami lalu membungkukkan badan kecuali Shikamaru. Pria itu masih tertidur.

Kami duduk kembali dan mata Orochimaru-_sensei_ membulat ketika ia melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang masih tertidur.

"Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Nara Shikamaru." Ucap satu kelas serempak kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

"Bangunkan dia." Ujar Orochimaru-_sensei_ lalu meletakan beberapa buku yang dibawanya di meja guru kelas kami. Setelah itu, _sensei_ menuju Shikamaru yang masih tertidur dengan posisi melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan kepalanya yang bertumpu paada tangannya seolah tangannya itu adalah bantal yang sangat empuk.

Kiba yang bertugas membangunkan Shikamaru mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru dan memanggil Shikamaru dekat dengan telinganya dan sedikit berteriak. Akhirnya, Shikamaru bangun dan tatapannya masih seperti pemalas yang baru bangun saat melihat Orochimaru-_sensei_ sudah berada di depannya.

"Kau tidur di pelajaranku, eh? Kenapa pemuda malas sepertimu naik tingkat. Apakah itu pantas?" Orochimaru-_sensei_ melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan dari nada bicaranya, sangat sinis. Selain itu, tatapan matanya sangat tajam bagaikan seekor ular derik.

"_Gomen, sensei_. Semalaman aku terlalu lelah dan tak ada waktu untuk tidur dan pagi ini aku sangat lelah dan soal kenapa aku dapat naik tingkat, mungkin karena otakku yang memang terlalu pintar, hoam." Jawab Shikamaru sambil dengan tatapan dan nada malasnya. Tak kusangaka dia menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru-_sensei_ dengan sangat percaya diri bahwa dia itu pintar.

"Hm, menarik," Orochimaru-_sensei_ lalu menuju meja gurunya dan menulis sesuatu dalam buku catatannya. Dugaanku mungkin Orochimaru-_sensei_ sedang menulis sesuatu atau sedang mencatat kelakuan Shikamaru yang kurang ajar.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya."

Aku mulai membuka bukuku dan kualihkan perhatianku yang semula pada Shikamaru tadi. Kudengarkan Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang menerangkan didepan tentang ilmu sejarah dengan sangat baik. Bagiku, Orochimaru-_sensei_ adalah guru yang sangat cocok untukku.

Orochimaru-_sensei_ memberikan kami tugas dan kami pun segera mengerjakannya. Kulihat dari ekor mataku bahwa Orcohimaru-_sensei_ menuju kearah kami dan perkiraanku mungkin Orocimaru-_sensei_ akan menuju Shikamaru lagi dan memberikan ocehan pada pria pemalas itu lagi. Tetapi dugaanku berpurar jauh 180 derajat karena _sensei _mendatangiku.

"Bukankah kau Sabaku Temari dari XI A?"

"Tentu, _Sensei_."

"Hm, menarik. Kau harus tahan jika aku memberikan tugas kelompok padamu dan kukira hanya kau dan gadis berambut _pink_ disebelahmu yang akan mengerjakan soal kelompok tersebut."

"Apa maksud _Sensei_?" Jujur saja aku belum paham dengan apa yang diucapkan _sensei_.

"Aku akan mengelompokkan kalian dua bangku. Contohnya Sabaku, Haruno, Inuzuka dan pemuda malas itu. Kalian mengerti?" Orochimaru-_sensei_ kemudian membesarkan kembali volume suaranya dan kini pergi dari pandanganku.

Shikamaru hanya menguap dan bergumam, "Hoam, _mendokusei_."

Untungnya saja, pelajaran Ilmu Sejarah berakhir karena bel berbunyi tanda nya istirahat dan saat Shikamaru mengatakan merepotkan, Orochimaru-_sensei _tak mendengarnya. Aku dan Sakura lalu membuka makan siang dan kulihat Shikamaru kembali menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

"Hai Temari."

"Oh, hai juga Tenten. Ayo makan bersama."

"Baik, aku panggil Hinata dulu ya."

Saat itu, Sakura pergi keluar sebentar karena ia berpesan ia ingin membeli minum dulu dan aku meninggu kembalinya Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata dan kini aku masih duduk sendiri di bangku ku.

Aku tersenyum dan ketika ku buka tutup tempat makanku, _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan _spaghetti_ kesukaanku dan diatasnya terdapat saus _bologn__ese_ dan potongan-potongan daging ayam dan sosis. Aku tak sabar akan menyantapnya.

"_Sensei mendokusei_ itu belum memberitahu tugasnya apa?"

Aku terkejut ketika Shikamaru tiba-tiba bangun dan ia duduk berada di sebelahku.

"Heh, kau mendengarku, _mendokusei_."

"Eh? Bersabarlah aku kan sedang mengingatnya dulu, dasar pemalas! Seingatku, _sensei_ belum memberikan tugasnya."

"Hoam baiklah,"

Shikamaru kembali ke meja nya dan ia kembali tertidur. Disaat yang sama, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata datang menghampiri ku dan kami langsung memakan bekal kami bersama-sama diiringi candaan dalam perbincangan kami.

Entah kenapa perhatianku tiba-tiba terusik saat melihat Yamanaka Ino; gadis cantik berambut panjang yang tadinya berada di ambang pintu kelasku menghampiri Shikamaru. Ino berjalan melewati kami dengan teman-temannya yang memang terkenal cantik dan cerewet yaitu Karin dan Tayuya.

"Shikamaru, bangunlah." Aku dapat mendengar suara manja itu milik Ino. Aku tak tahu Ino berniat apa pada Shikamaru dan aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ino pada Shikamaru tapi karena aku tak mengenal Ino terlalu dekat, aku tak mau melengokkan kepalaku begitu saja tapi tetap ku pertahankan diriku dan sepertinya aku hanya cukup menguping saja.

"Hoam, _mendokusei,_ ada apa Ino?"

"Shika, bisakah nanti kita pulang bersama?"

Oh tidak, itu suara Ino. Apa yang dilakukannya pada Shikamaru? Bahkan Ino memintanya pulang bersama? Eh tu-tunggu!

Kudengarkan Ino yang memang sudah lama berada disana kini keluar lagi dan kembali ke kelasnya. Nafsu makanku pun langsung hilang entah menguap kemana mungkin terbawa angin. Aku langsung menunduk dan saat itu..

"Sakura, apa kau sudah tahu tentang hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino?" Suara Tenten terdengar seperti berbisik, mungkin pembicaraannya tak mau terdengar oleh Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

"Tidak tapi aku pernah mendengarnya, apakah itu benar? Aku sangat tidak menyangka Shikamaru mau dengan perempuan risih seperti Ino."

"I-iya, ap-apakah Shikamaru-_kun_ tidak me-merasa ter-ganggu?"

Walaupun mereka berbisik, ditelingaku tentu saja terdengar dan mereka juga sepertinya tak merasa kerepotan aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan entah kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang dan...

Tunggu!

Apakah ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author's note: Hai minna-san, bertemu lagi denganku di new fic multi chapter bertajuk ShikaTema. Aku harap kalian bisa menyukainya. Oh iya review akan selalu ku tunggu dan aku harap kalian dapat memberikan review karena review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat! Dan maafkan para chara yang sangat OOC disini.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story is mine

Warnings:Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, alur berantakan and others

Happy reading minna..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THINGS WILL GET BETTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran selanjutnya, Kurinei-_sensei_ sebagai guru Bahasa memasuki kelas ku dan Bahasa adalah salah satu pelajaran yang aku sukai ditambah Kurinei-_sensei_ adalah guru Bahasa ku. Bagaimana tidak suka? Kurinei-_sensei_ sangat menyenangkan, ramah dan baik hati. Untung saja, Kurinei-_sensei_ guru Bahasa ku sejak pertama kali aku menginjak _Konoha International High School_.

Tapi pelajaran Bahasa kali ini tidak membuatku sesenang seperti biasanya. Pikiranku larut pada kejadian istirahat. Tentang Shikamaru dan Ino.

_Kami-sama, _belum pernah aku memikirkan masalah kaum adam selain kali ini.

Tapi, kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan pria itu? Lagipula, aku hanya teman Shikamaru. dan bahkan, kami belum mengenal jauh satu sama lain dan juga kami baru berkenalan belum lama ini, bukan? Jadi, fokus Temari! Fokus!

Lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan suara bel pada jam terakhir adalah suara paling indah dari apapun bagi anak-anak sekolah. Ya, hal itu juga berlaku bagiku. Aku berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan bersama Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata menuju gerbang sekolah dan menjumpai jemputan kami masing-masing.

Dan tepat di depan gerbang, aku melihat Shikamaru menggunakan _Ducati_ hijau-hitam miliknya dan memakaikan helm pada wajahnya. Dan di belakangnya, ada Ino. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ino duduk di belakang Shikamaru.

"Hei, kalian lihat mereka?" Bisik Tenten pada kami.

Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk, tapi tidak denganku.

Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa, aku seperti tidak terima dengan kehadiran Ino berada dekat Shikamaru? Itu kan hak Ino, kenapa aku harus melarang? Hei, apa ada yang tahu ada apa denganku? Aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi satu hal yang kuyakini, aku cemburu.

Oh _Kami-sama_.

Kulihat lagi Shikamaru bersiap menjalankan motornya. Dan saat kami sampai di tempat tunggu jemputan dekat gerbang sekolah, Shikamaru ikut melengokkan kepalanya. Wajah malasnya tersenyum padaku. Ya, bisa kulihat tatapan bola mata hitamnya mengarah ke arahku.

Dan aku mengesampingkan rasa cemburu, dan balik tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa lama sekali? Cepat jalan!" Dasar Ino. Seenaknya saja mengganggu _moment_ kami.

"_Mendokusei_. Aku pulang duluan, Temari, Sakura dan lainnya." Dan Shikamaru pergi dari hadapan kami ber-empat.

"Sudah terbukti, Shikamaru memang berpacaran dengan Ino."

"Hah, sangat tidak mungkin."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Hinata."

"Walaupun mereka berboncengan, bisa saja mereka hanya berteman kan?"

Pernyataan itu begitu saja keluar dari bibirku. Dan aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa Shikamaru dan Ino itu adalah teman dekat.

Dan teman-temanku melirik ke arahku,

"A-ano, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, jemputanku su-sudah datang. Sa-sampai ketemu lagi besok." Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada kami yang masih duduk. Dia berlari kecil menuju mobil jemputannya dan kami pun mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk menanggapi Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah di rumahku dengan menggunakan _handsfree_ di kedua telingaku. Kudengarkan beberapa lagu dari _mp3_ ku yang berwarna putih. Tapi, tentulah aku memfokuskan diriku pada pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Asuma-_sensei_.

_iPhone_ 5S ku berbunyi tanda adanya satu buah pesan. Ku alihkan sebentar tatapan mataku yang semula berada di antara pekerjaan rumah dan _mp3_ ku, kini kualihkan pada layar _iPhone_ yang berada di meja belajarku.

_New Message_

_From : 081xxxxxxxxx_

_Hei, kau Temari kan?_

_Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_?_

Aku memicingkan mataku. Kenapa orang ini tau bahwa ini nomor ponselku? Dan kenapa dia menanyakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-_sensei_? Setahuku, aku tidak pernah mengumbar nomor ponselku. Mungkin dia teman sekelasku. Aku menyempatkan untuk membalas pesan dari orang itu.

_To : 081xxxxxxxxx_

_Apa aku mengenalmu?_

_Message Sent_

Dan aku mulai mengerjakan tugasku lagi.

_iPhone _ku berbunyi dan layarnya yang semula hitam kini kembali menyala. Kulihat lagi balasan dari nomor yang tak ku kenal itu. Dan rasanya, aku sangat ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di kamarku sendiri ketika melihat balasan dari nomor itu.

_New Message_

_From : 081xxxxxxxxx_

_Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru._

_Bolehkah aku meminjam bukumu? Aku sedang malas mengerjakannya, tugas itu sangat _mendokusei_._

Shikamaru!

Ya, Shikamaru yang mengirim pesan. Oh _Kami-sama_, kenapa aku merasa sesenang ini saat Shikamaru baru saja mengirimku pesan? Hanya mengirim pesan tepatnya.

Dan segera aku mengubah nama kontak itu menjadi Nara Shikamaru.

_To : Nara Shikamaru_

_Heh, ternyata kau, nanas._

_Kau ini, kau kan orang pintar. Tugas seperti ini saja kau mau melihat? Bagaimana kalau jawabanku salah, hah?_

_Message Sent_

Perhatianku yang semula bertumpu pada pekerjaan rumah kini beralih dan aku terus menatap _iPhone_-ku.

_New Message_

_From : Nara Shikamaru_

_Mendokusei._

_Kau juga kan pintar. Aku tidak meragukan jawabanmu. Aku kerumah mu jam 4, tunggulah aku di depan gerbang._

Hei dan aku mulai _blushing_ ketika orang jenius layaknya Shikamaru menyebutku orang yang pintar. Dan satu hal yang membuatku kegirangan adalah Shikamaru bilang padaku bahwa dia akan menemuiku untuk meminjam buku tugasku jam 4. Di depan rumahku. Ya! Oh _Kami-sama_, aku semakin senang.

Kulihat jam dinding yang tertera di tembok kamarku. Ini jam tiga lebih lima belas menit.

_To : Nara Shikamaru _

_Baiklah, satu jam kurang lagi kutunggu kau, nanas._

_Message Sent_

Dan rasanya, aku ingin membersihkan badanku terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu Shikamaru.

_New Message_

_From : Nara Shikamaru_

_Baiklah, mendokusei._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum bertemu dengan Shikamaru, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk madni sore. Ya mungkin ini terlalu pagi untuk mandi yang biasanya kulakukan pukul setengah lima. Yah, apa salahnya kan sambil bertemu Shikamaru?

Dan kulihat motor _Ducati_ Shikamaru berjalan beberapa ratus meter dari rumahku.

Dan Shikamaru membuka helm nya, menampakkan wajahnya yang…

"Hai Temari."

"Oh, Nanas."

"Hh, _mendokusei_. Mana buku catatanmu?"

"Batas pinjaman buku adalah dua hari, kau harus mengembalikan buku ini karena pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ dimulai lagi pada hari Kamis."

"Ya ya _mendokusei_. Aku mengerti."

Aku tersenyum dan memberikan buku tugasku pada Shikamaru yang masih duduk di jok motornya.

"Aku aneh denganmu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kelas 3 ini, kau semakin pendiam ya, wanita _mendokusei_?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku lebih menyibukkan diriku dengan belajar."

"Aku rindu saat-saat kita kelas satu, ya?"

Aku terdiam. Ya, aku ingat saat tahun pertama di KIHS. Sangat menyenangkan. Saat pertama aku bertemu Sakura, saat pertama aku bertemu Kurinei -_sensei_, dan saat aku pertemu Shikamaru. Dan tepatnya, Shikamaru mengingatkanku kisah lama. Kisah lama yang sangat berkesan tepatnya untukku, entah untuk Shikamaru.

"Hei wanita _mendokusei_?"

"Eh, ya?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh tidak. Masuklah dulu."

"Tak usah, lain kali saja. _Kaa-san_ pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku pergi terlalu lama."

"Hah, pergi terlalu lama seperti ini?"

"Hoam, _mendokusei_."

"Dasar bayi besar."

Dan tawa kami meledak.

"Nah, sampai jumpa besok wanita _mendokusei_."

"Ya nanas!"

Kulihat Shikamaru mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan kembali menutup kaca helmnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku tanda ia berpamitan padaku dan aku balas melambaikan tanganku. Kulihat motor Shikamaru sudah melaju lumayan jauh dari rumah.

Aku memasuki rumahku. Rasanya lega ketika aku sudah bertemu Shikamaru. Dia bisa jadi sahabat yang baik untukku, yah mungkin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan entah kenapa rasa sukaku padanya menguap entah kemana. Sepertinya, lebih baik seperti ini daripada ada cinta diantara kami.

Aku ini memang sangat labil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tugas super _mendokusei;_ meminjam kata Shikamaru, dari Orochimaru-_sensei_ telah datang. Ya sepertinya ini adalah saat dimana otakku diuji. Orochimaru-_sensei_ mengelompokkan murid-murid kelasku dengan empat orang per kelompok.

Kelompokku, kalian sudah tahu, kan?

Aku, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Tugas kelompok kami adalah menuliskan secara teliti, menyeluruh dan jelas tentang sejarah kelahiran bangsa Jepang. Menyeluruh? Teliti? Jelas? Oh _Kami-sama_, tugas ini benar-benar sulit. Dan bayangkan berapa lama tugas ini akan selesai.

Kami memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas ini di rumahku.

Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa rangkuman yang kami butuhkan di perpustakaan, kami beranjak langsung ke rumahku untuk segera mengerjakan tugas ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?

Yuura-_san_ yang menjemput kami. Aku dan Sakura menaiki mobil jemputanku kecuali Shikamaru dan Kiba karena mereka yang membawa kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Lihat kan Temari, Orochimaru-_sensei_ itu benar-benar tak memikirkan bagaimana kita dapat mengerjakan tugas ini dalam waktu 3 hari?" Ujar Sakura yang menggerutu tak terima dengan tugas ilmu sejarah dari Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"Kita memang harus siap dengan ketahanan mental untuk berurusan dengan Orochimaru-_sensei_, bukan?"

Tawa Sakura meledak di dalam mobil. Yuura-_san_ pun ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya dia menguping pembicaraan kami, tapi itu tak masalah. Kulihat ke arah spion dan menampakkan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang mengemudikan motor mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bercerita."

"Heh, tumben sekali. Ada apa?"

"Akan kuberitahu dirumah."

"Baiklah."

Dan aku siap menceritakan awal aku menyukai Shikamaru pada Sakura. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah menceritakan rasa sukaku ini pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, hati-hati Shikamaru, Kiba."

"Ya, _mendokusei._"

"Oke, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Karura _baa-san_."

"Iya Kiba."

Aku kembali memasuki rumahku bersama Sakura. Sakura memang sudah biasa berada dirumahku untuk berlama-lama, bahkan menginap pun jadi. Ibu ku dan Mebuki _baa-san_ memang sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Oh ya, tentang tugas Orochimaru-_sensei_ pun, sudah kami kerjakan. Yah sebenarnya, hanya 50% nya saja. Sisanya, akan kami kerjakan besok hingga 100% karena besok hari minggu. Dan juga, aku menyuruh para kelompokku untuk datang lebih awal.

"Nah Temari, apa yang akan kau ceritakan?" Sakura mengambil makanan dari empat toples makanan yang tersedia di kamarku. Tentu saja ini rahasia, karena itu kami berdua ada di kamarku.

"Kau tahu Shikamaru kan?"

"Heh memangnya aku bodoh. Tentu saja aku mengenal Shikamaru."

"Maksudku, yah kau_–_"

"KAU MENYUKAINYA?"

Oh tidak. Suara Sakura terlalu lantang. Aku langsung membekap mulut Sakura yang masih penuh dengan camilan di mulutnya. Suaranya yang terkesan cempreng dapat terdengar sampai lantai bawah.

"Temari! Kau ini apa-apaan?"

"Sakura, kau ini yang "apa-apaan."! Kau tahu suara mu terlalu lantang. Jangan sampai _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ mendengar teriakanmu."

TOK.. TOK..

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarku. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa aba-aba, mataku dan mata Sakura sama-sama terbelalak. Aku takut jika ketukan itu terdengar oleh Ibu atau Ayah. Jujur saja, bahkan aku sangat takut jika aku mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang pria di usia ku yang ke-17 karena Ayah dan Ibu masih belum mengizinkan anak wanita satu-satunya mengalami rasa sayang yang berlebihan, kehilangan dan sakit hati. Sepertinya, aku ini memang anak yang manja, ya?

"_Nee-san_?"

Aku menghela nafas lega. Ternyata itu Gaara. Aku berdiri dari kasur guna mebukakan pintu.

"Ya Gaara?"

"_Kaa-san_ menyuruhmu dan Sakura makan."

"Mmm, oke bilang dulu pada _Kaa-san_, 15 menit lagi kami akan kebawah."

Gaara mengangguk dan seraya itu aku menutup kembali pintu.

"Untunglah."

"Nah, jadi bagaimana tentang "Nara Shikamaru", hm? Dan kenapa kau baru cerita padaku sekarang sih?"

"Ya kau benar. Aku sempat menyukainya. Dan soal aku baru menceritakan padamu sekarang, itu karena aku masih bngung pada perasaanku sekarang, jadi aku putuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai pria seperti itu? Yah jujur saja aku mengagumi kepintarannya, tapi tidak dengan ketampanannya. Tidak seperti Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ya ya Sakura aku tahu selera mu."

Dan kurasa, 15 menit yang kujanjikan pada Gaara untuk makan dengan Sakura tidak cukup. Mungkin setengah jam, aku akan selesai bercerita pada Sakura karena ini kisah yang panjang sejak pertama aku masuk _Konoha International High School_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author's Note: Terima kasih buat yang udah review: siskap06, , CharLene Choi, Sabaku Yuri, Akiyama Yuki dan Hagiwara Nachi^^

Maafkan aku ya update nya lama, maaf karena udah buat kalian menunggu fic abal-abalku ini *thor, kaga ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic lu ko* #pundung. Makasih ya buat Lene-san yang udah koreksi, dan buat endo-san, iya aku berusaha buat Temari rada galak dan engga pemalu banget haha. Maafkan aku ya atas chara yang OOC nya tingkat dewa hehe. Oh iya chapter depan itu adalah flashback pertama bertemunya Tema dengan Shika^^ Bersedia lagi review, Senpai?


End file.
